The umbrella is one of the more practical inventions known to mankind and has been used for many centuries. In addition to providing shelter from the rain, it is also used for protection from the increasingly dangerous rays of the sun. Although the umbrella is a very efficient device for shielding and protecting us, it has one major drawback--it requires the user to hold the umbrella with their hand or hands. This can be particularly inconvenient when the user needs their hands free to hold other things, such as a briefcase, a purse, groceries, or a dog leash.
Devices are known which are designed to make carrying a closed umbrella more convenient. Examples include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,558,807, 4,261,494 and 702,398. Such devices typically include a sheath or other embracing member for holding the closed umbrella, and a strap or belt for carrying the umbrella on a shoulder or the waist of the user.
At least one device is also known for carrying an open umbrella on a person without use of the hands. U.S. Pat. No. 2,926,826 discloses such a device. In this arrangement, a complex adjustable harness is worn on the shoulders of the user. Although the device is designed to hold a closed umbrella on the back of the harness, it only provides for holding an open umbrella on the front of the user. Moreover, the supporting member is off to the side, attached to one of the shoulder straps. This arrangement has certain disadvantages, including interference with the head rotation and visual range of the user, and poor coverage due to its off-center position.
What has been needed is a simple holder for carrying an open umbrella on a person, which is constructed to position the umbrella so that the user will have optimal protection from the elements.